Living the high life
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Living the high life can be such great experience...women...drinks...money...better place to live at...Fame...and did I mentioned women? Cause goddamn were they some hot women. Ahem! anyway...what happens when you put a non-human in the mix? Erotica madness. (Spin off of Love is crazy love is wild. Self insert)
1. Enter Dante the Cambion

(A/N: since there was no Huniecam studio story...I'll be starting one but as I said, there is going to be some changes. No fucked up and disgusting fetishes(Furries, weight whether the girl is fat or not or the weight of the ass, Tits sizes, Race (I had no idea this was a thing) and girls with glasses (Again, I did not know this was a thing) are acceptable. I might have to look more to add more in the list. Yes I know Nadia's type so I'll keep some of that stuff in a minimum), No cake farting (Seriously what the fuck?!), I'm not going to be adding diseases in this story like in the game cause I'm not the kind of guy who like to fuck people's lives up especially if doing porn is part of their job description, I'm going to keep the usual Huniepop concept with the whole going on dates but with a twist. HAREMS! Yes, people. You were probably expecting a harem story on my Huniepop story so I'll be doing this spin off of a story expect it's the two hots and one hot guy scenario. Now this wouldn't be a Huniepop story without sex, drugs(possibly) and alcohol so expect to see that occasionally. Now...on with this spin-off of a story.)

Chapter 1

"Your son is coming?"

"Yup. He's going to be staying on one of our top hotels with one of our best girls."

"Remind me. He's that action movie actor who knocked the shit out of a rapper who kicked his sister in the mouth?"

"That's him...That fight messed up that rapper's career since he was labeled as a woman beater."

"What was his name? Mcidiot who can't get a girl? Dipshit moron who can't fight. Oh! Oh! I know. Big pussy who cries for not getting a girl!

(A/N: Parodying Kevin Gates...Fuck you, Kevin Gates.)

"I don't know nor do I care. I know for a fact that I wouldn't hire a coward like him if he was going to hit my girls. Anyway. Let's not talk about the fucktard. My son is coming in a hour and I want him to be comfortable with the girls."

"How many girls is he going to be with?"

"He told me 2. According to him, he picked Nadia and Aiko."

"Damn...fine taste of women he picked. So...how old is he?"

"30."

"Good to know. You know how picky these girls can be sometimes."

"Very true. Oh and Kyu? Don't force my son into fucked up things. He gets angry easily thinking you're some sort of stranger fucking up his life. Trust me. He doesn't tolerate people controlling his life."

"So what's with that sex video from a porn site he did with a girl dominating him?"

"That's different cause that's sort of a fetish of his. but here's the kicker...he turns that around as that girl became the dominated. That video was selling like hot cakes to other porn sites that the directors from his movies would add occasional sex scenes on certain scenes."

"Huh...sounds like an interesting guy to meet..."

"One last thing before I go meet him. He isn't entirely human."

"He's like you right?"

"Not entirely. He's half human cause of my wife."

"So he's a..."

"Cambion."

"Shit...figured."

(Dante's pov)

10 minutes later.

"This is the place, sir."

"Thanks, Charles."

My name is Dante. I'm a 30 year old movie actor who enjoys excitement when it comes to acting. anyway...today I got stay at an hotel(Not sleazy thankfully but what kind of hotel is called the love hotel?) near my dad's work place. As I got my keys from the man, I get a call from my dad. So I pick it up and I went to the elevator to go to the floor of my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, son."

"Hey, Dad."

"You at the hotel?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm going to go to my room and unpack my belongings and meet up with ya." I said as I pushed the button to go to the 8th floor.

"Okay, son."

I hang up my phone as the elevator doors opened the door once it got to my destination. Once I got to my room and unpacked my stuff, I got to the penthouse and stretched a bit.

"This seems like a good place to stretch my wings and relax." I sighed.

What? You think I was just making a remark? I'm not entirely human. I'm a half demon that born from the womb of human mother. Crazy, huh? Well what do you expect when your father is an incubus who impregnated a human woman? You get a Cambion...that's what I am.

(A/N: cause it wouldn't be a Huniepop story without non-human characters.)

"Guess I'll surprise my dad than just walk in his office." I smirked.

My wings come out of my back as I flew to my dad's work place and tapped on the window near dad to get his attention. Now you're probably asking..."What does your dad look like?" I'll tell you this. He is not overweight but don't think him of some wimpy guy. No...he's has the same somewhat average muscles as mine and as much as I mistake him as a 40 year old...he's actually 400 years old.

Anyway...off topic. My dad opens the window as I got in the office through the window and landed next to the desk and smiled to see my dad.

"Hey, Dad." I chuckled.

"Hey, son. How was work as an actor?" Dad asks me.

"Exciting. Never thought being an actor can be so adrenaline pumping." I smirked as my wings wrapped around me like a cloak.

"Believe me...being an action actor is always adrenaline pumping." He chuckled.

"Ahem!" I heard a woman's voice.

"Oh! Terribly sorry. Dante. This is my assistant manager, Kyu. She helps me keep this studio in perfect order. Kyu. This is my son, Dante. The actor I talked about."

Kyu...the pink haired girl with a mouth...at least she isn't one of those Casanovas I always see in Hollywood.

"Nice to meet ya. The girls you requested will be in your room in a couple of hours. They're in really tight schedule so time is money as I always say." She said as she looked through her clipboard.

"Ah yes, Dante. That's something I forgot to mentioned. The girls here are really busy on trying to gain attention to the world and earn some money."

"Just like back at Hollywood."

"Right. Oh and Dante...go easy on the girls."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Good."

Girls coming to my hotel...oh this just got a whole lot more fun...


	2. AN: harems

I forgot to mention this on the first chapter. I'm accepting OCs whether be human or non human to pair with any of the two main girls whether it be guy pairing with the girls or girls pairing with girls. It's up to you. If you're going to send me the OC, PM me instead of commenting and I'll be sure to add a list of the OCS pairing with the girls in this page. Here's the bio setup:

Name:

Age:

Race (human or whatever non human race):

Appearance:

Occupation:

Background:


End file.
